


[Fanart] DCTV polyam ships moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barriscowest, Christmas Fluff, Earth-2, Eddie Thawne Lives, Embedded Images, Everybody Lives, Fanart, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, OT3, OT4, Partners in Crime, Polyamory, Speed Force, TAKING PROMPTS, coldwestallen, moodboard, queenwestallen, snowestallen - Freeform, snowesthallen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for DCTV shows (mostly The Flash) featuring polyam ships.





	1. The Flash - Snowesthallen (Barry/Iris/Eddie/Caitlin) - Everybody gets to be happy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry/Iris/Eddie/Caitlin - Everybody gets to be happy AU.

 

 

 **Snowesthallen -** Everybody gets to be happy AU.

Made for polyshipping day Nov 2018.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/179650101270/dctv-moodboards-snowesthallen-everybody-gets).


	2. The Flash - Snowesthallen (Barry/Iris/Eddie/Caitlin) - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowesthallen (Barry/Iris/Eddie/Caitlin) - Christmas

 

  **Snowesthallen - Everybody gets to be happy AU (Christmas edition)**

_Quote by Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr.  
_

I know Wally, Cecile and Jenna aren’t pictured but naturally they’d be there too, as would at least some of the extended found family from Team Flash of course. That house would be so, so full (of love and joy) at Christmas. Made for polyshipping day Dec 2018.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180667352335/dctv-moodboards-snowesthallen-everybody-gets).


	3. The Flash - Barriscowest (Barry/Iris/Cisco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barriscowest (Barry/Iris/Cisco) - The Speedforce Is With Us.

 

**Barriscowest - The Speedforce Is With Us**

Made for polyshippingday Jan 2019.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181624379930/dctv-moodboards-barriscowest-the-speedforce-is).


	4. The Flash - Snowestallen (Barry/Iris/Caitlin) - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowestallen - Christmas

 

 **Snowestallen -** Christmas

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181107713235/dctv-moodboards-snowestallen-christmas).


	5. The Flash - Coldwestallen (Barry/Iris/Len) - mobster AU

 

**Coldwestallen - Mobster AU**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184805476765/dctv-moodboards-coldwestallen-mobster-au-made9).


	6. Arrow/The Flash - Queenwestallen (Barry/Iris/Oliver) - Royalty AU

 

**Queenwestallen - Royalty AU**

Made for [@barryallenweek](https://barryallenweek.tumblr.com/)2019 day 5, prompt ‘royalty’. 

_Quote by Oscar Wilde._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184810708590/dctv-moodboards-queenwestallen-royalty-au-made).


	7. The Flash - Westhallen (Barry/Iris/Eddie) - 1x23 fix-it AU involving Earth-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a hypothermic John Doe turns up almost fatally wounded in Central City park after the singularity, he’s just another patient, put in a medically induced coma. It’s only later on, after the chaos passes, that questions need to be asked – like why a gunshot victim has an unidentifiable type of bullet in him. Iris takes on the case, visiting for updates occasionally as she mulls the scant known facts.
> 
> Then he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine) for betaing the ficlet to go with the board. :)

**An Accidental Relocation**

When a hypothermic John Doe turns up almost fatally wounded in Central City park after the singularity, he’s just another patient, put in a medically induced coma. It’s only later on, after the chaos passes, that questions need to be asked – like why a gunshot victim has an unidentifiable type of bullet in him. Iris takes on the case, visiting for updates occasionally as she mulls the scant known facts.

Then he wakes up. 

“I don’t know how to explain it. There’s just something about him. And out there somewhere is the monster of a human being who shot him and left him for dead. I can’t let that stand.”

Barry should have known by the look in her eyes that Iris would never drop it. This case presents a living mystery she can’t resist, which is probably why her visits to the hospital become more frequent… Barry decides to go see him too because it can’t be nice to wake up to no real memories, no life waiting for you, no family coming for you. About all the guy remembers is his first name, Eddard -

“But I go by Eddie,” their new friend says, with a blinding smile that makes Barry feel a little hot around the collar.

_-_ Except there’s no record of his or related DNA, no fingerprints on file and no missing Eddards or Eddies anywhere Iris searches the databases. The strange thing about him is he knows Central City pretty well, only sometimes wrong about where to go as they help him with his recovery. The things he doesn’t know are simpler. Spouting bizarre facts about world history. Not getting how to use basic technology that anyone born in the last couple of decades would…

The point at which their lives become even more like an adventure borrowed from one of his favorite TV shows, Barry has an uncomfortable inkling he knows the missing element to their mystery man’s story. What if Eddie doesn’t exist _here_ and never had? What if he doesn’t belong to their world?  Barry feels sick with the realization. They’ve practically adopted him as a member of their family - he had no one else and now it’s hard to imagine their life without Eddie in it too. What if he doesn’t belong here? Despite how it feels like he does belong to them.

He pulls up the samples from Eddie’s case and does a more thorough analysis, looking for anything out of the ordinary. For once, Barry hates to be proven right. There are definitely vibrational anomalies he can’t explain, ones that match with debris that rained down from the singularity, but Barry doesn’t have any proper answers to go with his theory. Not until Harrison Wells reappears, about as abruptly as he’d vanished to another Earth, and it’s possible to uncover the truth with his help. The truth that comes with a choice Barry has been fretting over for a whole month or more, doing terribly at hiding it from Iris.

Apparently, he’s only been saved from having this secret weaseled out of him earlier by the fact she’d made other assumptions about the source of his recent anxiety; ones she’d seen fit to leave him alone with, until he confesses the real reason to her.

“I thought you were gonna tell me you…that you had feelings for him,” Iris says as she paces in Barry’s lab. “ _That_ I’d understand. Not that he was a traveller from another world. Again. Could this get any weirder?”

There’s _so_ many conversations to be had in the aftermath of dealing with those admissions… but the most important one, as they stand before an enlightened Eddie, is the invitation - nearly a plea - to stay there. With them and the memories they have made. He answers with a teary nod, the brightest smile Barry has ever seen and a movement towards their waiting arms.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185984605050/dctv-moodboards-westhallen-1x23-fix-it-au).


	8. The Flash/Arrow - Barry/Iris/Felicity

 

**Barry/Iris/Felicity**

 Made for Caris.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186144004360/dctv-moodboards-barryirisfelicity-made-for-a).


	9. The Flash - Caitlin/Ronnie/Cisco

 

**Caitlin/Ronnie/Cisco**

Made for Caris.

  _Quotes: at the top, paraphrased from one by Oleg Cassini, and at the bottom, paraphrased from one by Pierre Teilhard de Chardin._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186173187790/dctv-moodboards-caitlinronniecisco-quotes-at).


	10. Legends of Tomorrow -  Rogue Canary (Len/Mick/Sara) - partners in crime AU

**Rogue Canary - Partners in crime AU**

Made for [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine). 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186188939900/dctv-moodboards-rogue-canary-partners-in-crime).


	11. The Flash - Snowesthallen (Barry/Iris/Eddie/Caitlin) - Halloween date night

 

 **Snowesthallen -** Halloween date night

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188177306910/dctv-moodboards-snowesthallen-halloween-date).


	12. The Flash - Parkwestallen (Barry/Iris/Linda)

**Barry/Iris/Linda**

Made for Caris.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188305152470/dctv-moodboards-parkwestallen).

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got a polyam ship you'd liked to see a board for let me know the ship - and a theme if wanted - and I'll give it a go. Not guaranteed but will do it if inspiration hits. :)


End file.
